Whiteoak School of Magic
by Kittycorn
Summary: A Muggle gets invited to attend Whiteoak School of Magic in Georgia. Takes place before Harry Potter, during the time when Voldemort was in power. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts. I do own Whiteoak, but the idea for Whiteoak comes from Hogwarts. I do not own the places mentioned in this story. This is my first fic, so please be nice. However I would appreciate constructive criticism. This story has been in the works for several years, I only just now discovered a place where I could post it. I only own a copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. Most of the books on the booklist are my own creations. The names of the authors are all my own creations (other than Newt). Any resemblance to actual people is purely coincidental and should be treated as such.

Kitty was just a normal girl going to a normal elementary school in a normal city in Florida. She had just completed the fifth grade at Suntree Elementary, and would be going into sixth grade next year. Her parents were also perfectly normal. Her father was a doctor, and her mother was a teacher at the school.

            Her proper name was Katherine Jones, but she preferred to be called Kitty. She loved to read, especially fantasy. However she did not have much time to read, for her schedule was quite full, what with homework and dancing and soccer. But now that school was out she would have more free time.

            One day she noticed something very strange. An owl was knocking on the window as if it wanted to be let in. she had never seen an owl before, but she knew this to be unusual behavior for any kind of bird, and besides, owls were nocturnal. It was then that she noticed the envelope carried in the owl's beak.

            Utterly mystified, she ran to get her mother. "Mom," she said, "there's an owl knocking on the window. It's carrying a letter." She almost flushed when she heard herself. It was in times like this when her British background showed in her accent.

            Her mother gave her one of those indecipherable adult glances. "What have I told you about telling tales?"

            "But Mom," Kitty protested, "it's true. There really is an owl at the window. It's the honest to goodness truth."

            "Alright," said Mrs. Jones, setting aside the exams she was grading. "I'll go have a look."

            She followed her daughter downstairs and took a look at the owl. The window there was the only one without a screen, since the screen had fallen out the previous week and there had been no time to get it fixed. As bemused as her daughter, she opened the window and let the owl in. It dropped the letter on the floor and flew off.

            Kitty watched it go. Her mother, meanwhile, bent down and picked up the letter. She then handed it to her daughter, saying, "It's for you."

            Indeed, it was addressed to "MISS KATHERINE JONES," with no actual address, just the name. On the back was a seal, featuring a picture of a large oak tree.

            Frowning, Kitty tore open the envelope. Inside was a piece of blue paper, with silver writing on it.

Dear Katherine Jones,

            We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to attend Whiteoak School of Magic. Enclosed is a list of supplies you will need, as well as directions to the closest transport area.

                        Signed,

                        Laurella Stevens

                        Laurella Stevens, Dean of Whiteoak

            But she couldn't have magic. If she had magic, all those kids who bullied her would have been turned to toads long ago. And yet, perhaps she did. Most of the incidents about which she had "told tales" had actually happened.

            Take, for example, the time when she had spoken to her neighbor's cat.

            Mr. Zelden had been at work. Somehow the cat got loose, perhaps by climbing the screen to that hole that was about a foot above eye level on an adult. Kitty saw the cat hiding in a bush and went to try to coax it out.

            "Come here," said Kitty. She had been seven years old at the time.

            "No," said the cat. "I don't want to come. I want to be free."

            Kitty was taken slightly aback, but she took it all in stride. "Come here, please. Please? I want to pet you." She knew that cats loved being petted, especially behind the ears, and they also loved having their chins scratched.

            The cat crawled out of his hiding spot. Kitty scooped him up and scratched under his chin. "If you run away you'll starve. Don't do that again, alright?" Reluctantly the cat agreed.

            There were other instances, too. The time when she had run through a burning building to rescue a toddler, and both had escaped unscathed. The time when she had twisted her ankle, and everyone thought it was a sprain, but it healed in a single day. All those strange creatures she had seen—the unicorn, the dragon, and many more.

            Perhaps she _did_ have magic, after all.

            She took another piece of paper out of the envelope. It was the supply list.

Pens

Pencils

Paper

Binder

Folders (9)

Wand

Cauldron

Potions Kit

Scales

CLOTHING

Dragon-hide Gloves (1 Pair)

Hiking Boots (1 Pair)

Dance Shoes (1 Pair)

Shoes for Everyday Wear (1 Pair)

Cloak for Cold Weather (Fastener will be provided by School)

Dress Robes for Special Occasions (1 Set)

Robes for Everyday Wear (AT LEAST 3 Sets)

DRESS CODE

All clothes must be in shades of gray, green, or brown.

Robes MUST be worn while in class.

Shoes must be worn at all times.

No hats inside building.

When not in class, clothing must NOT be revealing, and spaghetti straps are NOT allowed.

BOOKLIST

_Potions, Past and Present_, by Gregory Voromar

_Transfiguration and Shapeshifting_, by Ledara Grey

_The Science of Magic_, by Rebecca Shimrey

_The Study of Stars_, by Peter Sorrer

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, by Newt Scamander

_The Magic of Math_, by Emily Hawker

_Wizard Liturature_, by Fatima Lee

_Fantasy: Fact or Fiction?_ by Stephanie Herano

_A History of a Magical Nature_, by Ashley Rivers

_Encyclopedia of Spells, Volume I_, by Heather Libodran

_Encyclopedia of Defense, Volume I_, by Heather Libodran

_A Wizard's Gardening Handbook: Herbology for Beginners_, by Mary Winters

OPTIONAL

Broomstick

Pet

            "But where will I get all this?" Kitty wondered aloud. She heard the front door open and close.

            "Get all of what?" asked her babysitter, who had just entered the house. Kitty showed her the letter. "Ah. Whiteoak. There's a little store not too far from here that sells this stuff. Fire and Ice is the name."

            "But that stuff's all fake!" Kitty protested. She'd been to Fire and Ice a few times, and it was a wonderful store for a little kid, but the stuff sold there wasn't really magic.

            Sally, the babysitter, nodded her head. "Most of it's fake, yes, but not all. Come on, what are you waiting for?"


End file.
